Chocolate Confessions
by darisu-chan
Summary: Después de esperar tanto tiempo, por fin le confesaría sus sentimientos, y qué mejor forma que hacerlo que en San Valentín y con chocolates. Solo esperaba que a Ishida-kun le gustaran. ¡IshiHime!


**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de Bleach ni de sus personajes, todo es obra de Kubo Tite.

**Nota: **¡hola! Antes que nada, ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Hoy les traigo un pequeño fic IshiHime hecho especialmente por San Valentín y dedicado a **Lillian Hirahara**, a quien hace mucho tiempo le prometí un fic IshiHime. Bueno, este es el primer one-shot que escribo con esta pareja y espero que me haya quedado bien. Les aviso que tengo pensado otro fic con tema de San Valentín, pero sigo sin poder acabarlo; mientras me apuro a escribir el otro fic, lean este y déjenme reviews para saber si les gustó. ¡Espero lo disfruten! ¡Cuídense! Ja ne!

Chocolate Confessions

Inoue Orihime caminaba muy sonriente los pasillos del instituto, mientras tomaba con fuerza su mochila. Hoy era un día muy especial, no solo para ella, sino para muchas otras personas, pues hoy era martes 14 de febrero, Día de San Valentín. Al dirigirse a su salón no podía evitar pensar sin sonrojarse en lo que iba a hacer ese día. Algo nerviosa, entró a su salón y saludó amablemente a Tatsuki-chan, quien la miraba sonriente y expectante.

─ Los traes, ¿cierto?

Su amiga pelinegra le preguntó, logrando que se volviera a sonrojar. Asintió avergonzada y su amiga le dio un pulgar arriba, haciéndole saber que aprobaba sus futuras acciones; después, le guiñó un ojo y con una seña de mano le indicó que mirara alrededor del salón. Fue mirando uno a uno a sus compañeros hasta que sus ojos grisáceos notaron a cierto chico de apariencia calmada sentado en su pupitre leyendo un libro. El aliento de Orihime se esfumó como por arte de magia y sintió cómo sus mejillas lentamente se iban pintando de un tono rojizo. Antes de que alguien notara que algo le había pasado, se volteó rápidamente y se sentó en su lugar, ignorando completamente la mirada inquisidora de Tatsuki.

Intentando tranquilizar su corazón, buscó concentrarse en sus clases, pero esa tarea le resultaba imposible. Podría ser Inoue Orihime, la chica más hermosa y deseada de su generación, podría haberse enfrentado a batallas de vida o muerte y haber salvado muchas vidas, pero seguía siendo una chica inocente de apenas 17 años, por lo que confesarle sus sentimientos a un chico seguía siendo un gran reto para ella; sin embargo, debía ser fuerte, debía hacerle saber sus sentimientos al chico que quería antes de que el día acabara o siempre se reprocharía estos momentos de cobardía.

Suspiró y se mordió su labio inferior mientras buscaba en su mochila algo en especial; dentro había algunas bolsas de chocolate, el cual había comprado el día anterior en compañía de su mejor amiga, Arisawa Tatsuki; pero, más al fondo, había cierta bolsita de papel celofán adornada con listones blancos y azules que le causaba dicha y aprehensión por igual. Dentro de la bolsa habían chocolates que a simple vista se podía notar que no eran comprados; esos chocolates los había hecho ella con mucho esfuerzo el día anterior. El lunes por la noche tanto Tatsuki como Kuchiki Rukia habían ido a su casa a ayudarla a preparar esos dichosos chocolates, enseñándole cómo cocinarlos e indicándole qué ingredientes específicamente debía de utilizar.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró una vez más antes de volverse a concentrar en sus clases y aguardar hasta el descanso para darle a su chico especial sus chocolates y la confesión que venía de la mano con los dulces.

Las horas pasaron y pronto llegó el momento. Abruptamente se paró y tomó de su mochila las bolsitas llenas de chocolate. Llegó hasta Tatsuki y le dio la suya, acompañada de un abrazo.

─ ¿Ya se los diste? ─ La joven karateka le preguntó a su mejor amiga, quien solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza. ─ Más te vale que lo hagas pronto Orihime, o sino nunca lo harás. ─ Le aconsejó y la peli-naranja la miró nerviosa pero se atrevió a sonreírle a su amiga, asegurándole que lo haría.

Pronto, se acercó a los chicos que se habían convertido en sus amigos en los últimos años. A cada uno le entregó una bolsita. Sado-kun tomó la bolsa y le agradeció levemente. Mizuiro las tomó sonriendo y le agradeció de la misma manera mientras mandaba un mensaje por su celular. Keigo sonrió feliz y corrió a abrazarla.

─ ¡Orihime-chan, acepto tus humildes sentimientos! ─ El joven castaño dijo, corriendo a abrazar a su amada princesa, sin esperarse siquiera a recibir el puñetazo y la patada que Ichigo y Tatsuki le dieron.

Mientras Asano-kun caía desplomado en el piso, Inoue se acercó a Kurosaki-kun, extendiendo enfrente de él su respectiva bolsa; el peli-naranja la miró sonriente y le agradeció el gesto, sin saber que era fríamente observado para alguien a sus espaldas.

─ Espero que ya hayas recibido los chocolates de Kuchiki-san. Ella se esforzó mucho en hacerlos. ─ Orihime le dijo alegremente, mientras el shinigami sustituto se sonrojaba levemente.

─ Sí, me los dio en la mañana…─ Mencionó todavía sonrojado y esquivando la mirada de su amiga.

Orihime no se entretuvo más en conversar con el shinigami y se dio media vuelta, encontrándose de frente con el Quincy. Sus piernas le temblaron y por un momento estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, pero, entonces, escuchó la suave voz de su amiga shinigami en su mente.

_No te des por vencida, sé que es difícil, pero puedes hacerlo, Inoue._

Sí, podía hacerlo y lo haría, así que con paso decidido se acercó al objeto de sus afectos. Se paró enfrente de él y le extendió la bolsa de chocolates, cerrando los ojos y sonrojándose al máximo.

─ ¡Son para ti, Ishida-kun! ¡Por favor acepta mis sentimientos!

Las palabras de la peli-naranja sorprendieron infinitamente a Ishida Uryuu, ¿había oído bien? ¿Inoue Orihime, la chica inalcanzable, se le había declarado? Incrédulo miró sus chocolates y luego miró los de los demás; era obvio que los únicos que habían sido hechos a mano eran los suyos, pues los otros estaban en un empaque y los de él no tenían una forma perfectamente hecha. Sonrió enternecido, mientras que sus mejillas también se coloreaban y probó uno de los chocolates; para su sorpresa, sabía delicioso.

─ Saben extraordinariamente bien, Inoue-san. ─ El Quincy dijo, sonriendo amablemente.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? Sigo pensando que hubieran sabido mejor si les hubiera puesto salsa de soya, o tal vez frijoles y…

─ No, así están bien. Muchas gracias. ─ El pelinegro dijo, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la inocente chica. ─ Y, por cierto, claro que acepto tus sentimientos…es más, los correspondo. ─ Esto le susurró al oído, logrando que Orihime se sonrojara al máximo y empezara a reír nerviosamente. ─ Daisuki, _Orihime_. ─ Nuevamente le susurró, esta vez logrando que la chica casi perdiera el equilibrio, mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa más cálida que había visto nunca.

─ Daisuki, Ishida-kun…


End file.
